YARO DOSTI BADI HASEEN HAI - A FRIEND IN NEED IS FRIEND INDEED
by Ellinia
Summary: a friend in need is friend indeed.. peep in to know. :)
1. Chapter 1

night 10 pm ,

daya home..

he finished eating and went to his room with milk glass..

daya : ab ye doodh pike filework complete karke so jaunga.

he. drank the milk and suddenly his vission got blur and he felt really very sleepy.

daya : ye keya horaha hai.. uhh.. so jau. shayed bohot zyada thak gaya hu.. isliye aisa horaha hai..

he laid down and slept immediately..

tarika home.,

she parked her car and got down. she locked her car and was going to her house but suddenly somebody came from behind and made her smell chloroform . she faited and. somebody carried her .

next morning ,

beauro.

daya noticed that abhijeet is dialing someone ' s number continually and was looking tensed.. he came to him and kept a hand on his shoulder .

daya : keya bat hai abhijeet.. itna tense keu lag rahe ho.. aur tab se kisko call karneki koshish karrahe ho.

abhijeet : tensly. are daya.. dekho na.. 11 baj geye hai.. tarika abtak nahi aye.. salukeh sir. bhi try kia uski. cell pe , par bandh . maine uski ghar jake dekha wo ghar pe nahi . ab try karrha hu per phone swiched off arahe hai.. pata nahi kis musibat mai hogi wo.. mujse aur nahi hoga. main chalta hu tarika ko dhundne.

daya : softly.. dekho boss.. hum bhi. jayenge. likin hume koi idea toh hona chahiye ki. wo kaha hai. .. uski phone ka akhri location keya hai ye pata lagate hai pehele ok ?

then he called the mobile company and asked them to give them her phone ' s last location. he hung up the phone.. he serched for a face but couldn't find it..

daya : Freddy , ye nikhil kahi dikhai nahi de rahe hai..

freddy : sir nikhil ka phone aya tha.. usne kaha ki uska bohot tez bukhar hai isliye a nahi payega..

daya : accha ? phir mujhe... but he was disturbed by his mobile sound

daya : on phone - ji boliye ?

...

daya : keya ? andheri mai ? accha ok.. thank. you.

abhijeet : tarika andheri mai keya karrahi hogi. uski. uski car. toh. uski ghar pe hi hai. phir... daya mujhe bohot ghabrahat horaha hai.. pls jaldi chalo yar..

daya : han. abhijeet jayenge hum. purvi , shreya , freddy , sachin chalo humare sath aur salukeh sir bhi jayega..

they all headed towards where the tracer was showing her mobile ' s last location.. they reached near a old and unused building . abhijeet ' s heart was racing like horse seeing the sorounding.. they went inside.. after going some far what they saw infront of them , was like world ' s worst nightmare to them..

tarika .. the bright star of cid forensic lab , dr salukeh ' s only daughter , daya , shreya and purvi ' s best friend cum sister , senior inspectator abhijeet ' s heartbeat , was lying on the floor with blank expression.. . not only that.. her cloath was tore here and there , blood coming out from her forehead .. nail marks were seen on her arms and and belly.. there were teeth marks on her neck and hands tied behind.. legs were tied together and teeth marks were visible on her legs too..

purvi and shreya crushed on the floor , salukeh saved himself from falling by holding the wall abhijeet was just looking at her shocked without any movement . daya recovered from shock and shook abhijeet by calling his name.. abhijeet came to this. world and understood what he was seeing was true.. he removed his coat and went to her running.. he wraped his coat around her and hold her by shoulder .

abhijeet : ta..tarika.. tarika idhar dekho.. dekho .

she just moved her gaze. towards him and a tear drop escaped her eyes.. she managed to speak " ab main tumhre peyar ke layek nahi rahi abhijeet. kho chuki hu main tumhare peyar paneka hak.. "

abhijeet kept his finger. on. her lips " sshhh. ek aur lafz bhi mat bolna samjhi.. tum jaise bhi ho tumhare liye mera peyar kabhi kam nahi hoga.. samjhi.? au. ... . tarika.. tarika. tarikaaa. " he was calling her but she had already fainted

abhijeet : d..daya am..ambulance bulao.

daya : h..han. . they called ambulance and brought her to the hospital. the. whole way tears was flowing continually from everyone ' s eyes and abhijeet hold her hand between his palms the whole way. .

all were waiting before the ward with hig tension for the doctor to come . meantime nikhil also came and stood with everybody as freddy told him about the incident. Freddy was sitting and ccrying infront of the statue of bhagwan.. shreya and purvi were crying slowly covering their face with palms . abhijeet was sitting with a blank expression and daya holding his shoulder. a man came slowly and asked

" yahape cid se koun hai ? "

everybody ' s attention turned towards him.

daya came forward and said " hum sab cid se hai. keya bat hai ? "

the man handed an envelop to daya and said " bahar ek admi mujhe ye envelop deke bola andar cid walo hai.. unlogoko de dena.. aur wo chala geya. "

but he didn't know that who gave him the envelop was still there and looking at thhem from far. . daya took the envelop and opened it . some pictures came out.. after looking at the pictures daya ' s eyes became red in anger.. he started to. shake in anger and cluched the. pictures.. abhijeet came forward and took the pictures from his hand and he. was now out. of control . he looked up at nikhl with red eyes and threw all the pictures on floor . and everybody saw that in the picture tarika was laying unconscious with hand and legs tied and nikhil was over her and doing something cheap.. everybody ' s eye. pooped out at this and became blood red in anger.. daya was looking angry plus confused and. was observing nikhil , trying to understand the emotionless face.. abhijeet or it would be better to say a burning volcano went towards nikhil and hold him by collar.. he started to beat him uncontrollably and nikhil was just silently acvepting his slap , punch and kick and everyone was looking at nikhil with hate in eye.. and abhijeet was shouting " keu ? keu ? keu ? .. ... suddenly he took out his gun and was about to shoot him but daya hold his hand up and the bullet fired on the celling. . nikhil was just standing without any emotion . he was looking at daya with little hope and daya was trying to understand what they were trying to say.. because his heart was not ready to believe what he saw . he shouted

" abhijeet.. hosh mai ao.. keya karrahe. ho.. "

abhijeet : daya choro mujhe. chorunga nahi main nikhil ko.. himmat kaise hui uska meri tarika ke sath aisa karneka.. mar dalunga main use..

daya : nahi. . sachin le jao nikhil ko yaha se jaldi . warna yaha ek khoon ho jayega..

sachin : yes sir.. came to nikhil .. " mujhe nahi pata tha ye din bhi dekhna parega nikhil.. saying this he took him away from there..

abhijeet : chorunga nahi . keu kia meri tarika ke sath aisa. keuuu.. himmat kaise hui uska. . how dare he..

daya : abhijeet shan't. ho jao.. tarika ke khateer.. use iswakt sabse zyada tumhare zarurat hai.

and abhijeet calmed down a bit. " nikhil ! daya nikhil ne kia ye ? how.. kaise kar sakte hai wo aise. kaiseee .. he shouted..

everybody else present there was too much shocked to say anything.. so they were just calculating what happened . who did what..

meanwhile doctor came out and everybody went. to him .

doctor : dekhiye. , unhe physically kitna torture kia geya hai wo toh. aplogone dekha hi.. but hume unki blood test karke chloroform mila hai aur behoshi ki dawa bhI. . that cleared our suspect that she was totally unconscious during the incident . and I'm sorry to say she is. no more virgin . " everybody ' s heart became heavy at this.. he continued " she needs a strong mental support now.. so please try to become her strength . you can meet her now . she is concious .

abhijeet sat on the bench with. thud clinching his frist.. tears was continuously flowing from his eyes . . he couldn't understand how to cotroll himself . he had to become her suport.. but he himself was breaking .. he just couldn't stop tears from coming out. .

purvi and shreya went inside wiping their tears. . they went inside and saw her laying looking blankly at the celling . they went and sat on her both side. purvi hold her hand and shreya kept her hand on her head. . tarika looked at purvi and shreya and broke into tears .

tarika : main gandi ho geyi . ab koi mujhe peyar nahi karega . sab nafrat ke nazro se dekhega mujhe . ab..abhijeet bhi nafrat karega mujhe ab.. main toh ab bas nfrat ke hi layek rahI.. ab mujhe jineka koi hak nahi..

purvi : nahi tarika. aisa mat bol yar.. hum bohot peyar karte thaey tujhe karte hai aur karte rahenge.. tum aisa mat socho..

shreya : aur rahi bat abhijeet sir ki.. wo bhi abhi bhi paglo ki tarha. peyar karta hai tumhe . aisa mat socho yar.. tum bohot acche ho.. koi tumhe kaise nafrat kar sakta hai..

tarika : likin..

purvi : ekdam chup.. agar aur kuch bola na toh hum sach mai naraz ho jayenge..

they heard a voice and looked at the direction to find abhijeet standing.. both stood and went from. there.. abhijeet came near her and sat beside her .. she moved her face to the opposite side . and said..

" ab tum mujhe chor doge na abhijeet. . main gandi hogeyi.. tumhare pehele hi kisi aur ne chu liya mujhe . aur ab toh main used ho geyi.. sirf nafrat ke layek rehe geyi main.. "

abhijeet ' s anger raised but calmed down looking at his jaan ' s face.. he smiled sadly and turned her face cupping..

abhijeet : accha ? kisne bola tumhe ye sab ? zara nam batao ua insan ke..

tarika : looking down " samaz ne.. "

abhijeet : smiling . aur tum man geyi.. tarika , mujhe tumhare sharir mai koi interest nahi hai . aur hai bhI .

tarika looked at him confused and little hurt.. abhijeet pointed to her heart with his finger..

abhijeet : ismai. mujhe. tumhare sharir mai koi interest nahi hai. bas sharir ki is hisse mai interest hai . tumhare dil mai.. mujhe sirf aur sirf tumhare dil chahiye aur tumhari zindegi ki hissa banna hai.. aur kuch nahi.. shadi karogi mujse jaan?

tarika was in shoc and was looking at him with disbelief .

abhijeet : shaking her softly by shoulder " jaan ? "

tarika : coming out from shock " hah ? "

abhijeet : nahi karna shadi ? he asked with moke hurt like a kid.

tarika came in tears again and hugged him tight with her all left energy.

he broke the hug and looked at her.. kissed on her forehead " be. back in two minutes. .

he went outside and team was looking at him . he took something from the small temple and came back and said

abhijeet : ap sab andar ayiye..

he went inside with everybody and saw tarika half lying . abhijeet went to her and stood infront of her . he opened his palm and everybody saw a small vermilion pot in there..

tear formed in tarika ' s eyes..

 **mang se sindur ki rahe na koi duri ,**

 **( vedi yehi , mandap yehi , yehi hai ghar angan ) x 2**

 **yehi sindur laga du ,.**

 **mujhe hak hai ,**

 **main dulhan tujko bana lu**

 **mujhe hak hai..**

abhijeet was going to apply vermilion but tarika stopped him..

tarika : ekbar phir se soch lo. . ki mere sath keya hua hai..

abhijeet : mere peyar itna kamzor nahi hai ki tumhe apnanese pehele bar bar tumhare halat ke baremai sochna pare.. aur tum ye janti ho tarika.. " and he applied vermilion on her forehead.. a pearl drop escaped her eye and abhijeet wiped that away.. salukeh came behind and kept a hand on abhijeet ' s shoulder .

" kash main tumhe aur pehele samajh pata abhijeet.. " he left abhijeet and went to tarika and kissed her forehead.

daya hugged his best buddy " I'm proud to be. your brother abhi.. "

acp gave hospital staff money to buy sweet . everybody left hospital one by one. and now only abhijeet is left with tarika to stay with her ..

tarika : holding his hand " pata hai abhijeet.. jab rat ko gari lock karke andar jarahi thi tab piche se ake kisine jabardasti chloroform sunghaya aur behosh kar dia .. phir jab subha ankh kholi toh dekha ... " she stopped with a lump in her throat.. and abhiijeet. pressed her hand and she continued " mujhe toh aisa laga ki sab khatam hogeyi .. sab apne kho jayegi mujse ... koi peyar nahi karega. tum bhi dur chale jaoge.. likin dekho , tumne sirf meri soch nahi , meri puri zindegi badal di. " she hugged him keeping her head on his chest " shayed main is duniya ki sabse lucky larki hu abhijeet .. " and they talked a lot..

it was afternoon ,

daya home..

daya is sitting in the couch with the photographs.

daya pov : nahi ,. nikhil aisa nahi kar sakta.. kuch toh bat hai. . mujhe pata lagana hi parega. .

he saw the opposite side of the picture and saw the studio name. he took his belongings and went to the studio..

daya : kal rat se lekar aj subha tak. . koi tumhare pas kuch illigal photo peint out karwaneke liye aya tha..

sstudio owner ( s . o.. ) : n..nahi toh sahab..

daya : grabing his collar " jhut mat bol .. ye tasvir ke piche isis studio ka nam likkha hai samjha .. main cid se hu.. jhut bola na andar kar dunga samjha.. bol . " he shouted and gave him some of his special slaps .. and he agreed to tell...

s .. o . : batata hu.. batata hu.. aj subha ek admi aya.. usne mujhe kuch photos aur bola ek ghante bad ready ho jana chahiye.. aur chala geya.. uske bad ek aur admi aya . usne mujhe kaha ki wo ek cid officer hai . mujhe jo tasveer di geyi thi ,. agar main wo print out karke de du toh kisika dosti khatam ho jayega.. wo tasveere galat kam ke liye mujhe dia gey .. phir us cid officer ne mujhe apna khudka ek tasveer deke bola ki main pehele original photo ka print out nikal ke us admi ke liye rakh du. . aur phir original photo edit karke. us officer ka khud ka photo waha dal du .. phir us edited photo ka print out banau . unhone waha baithkar mujse fouran sara kam karwaya .. phir ,. original photo yaha us admi ke liye chorke khud edited photo ka print out le liya .. phir us samenwali dukan pe baithke kisika intezar kia .. phir jab wo pehelawala admi ake original photos lia , aur jab photos leke yaha se jaraha tha , tab wo officer yaha ake us admi se takraya aur donoke hat se tasveer ka packet gir geya.. phir dono tasveer ka packet uthakar apne raste chale geye.. sahab mujhe jitna pata hai maine bol dia..

daya pulled his mobile out and showed him nikhil ' s picture and asked " keya ye tha wo Cid officer . ? "

he looked at the photograph and said " han sahab. . yehi wo hai.. "

daya left a sight of relief and thought " pata tha.. nikhil aisa nahi kar sakta .. " then asked the s .. o . " tumhare pas wo orihinal photos hai jo us admi ne lekar aya tha. . edited photo mere. pass hi hai.. mujhe original photo chahiye ..

s . . o . : han han abhi deta hu..

he gave daya the copy of the original photograph which nikhil exchanged with the edited one . when daya saw the photo he got the biggest shock of his life.. in the original copy of the. photo the guy with tarika was he , himself , dayanand shetty. .

* * *

oouucchhh.. ouch.. .stop throwing chappal or eggs.. ok if you don't want to stop then just pause for a second. . ok.. ok thanx.. ouch.. hey pls for some second at. least listen .. ok , just sit back and relax.. ok. . I'm not going to do any type of injustice to anyone . ok ? just wait for the next ..

ok now. , jitna egg , tamatar ya chappal phekna hai wo niche ek review box dikh raha hai na ? han waha pe , waha pe sareee egg tamatar aur chappal pheko.. I'll receive happily ..

now ,.

1...

2...

3... bahgooooooo... .. ouch itna hard chappal. .pichwara phat geyI meri. . ;p


	2. culprit reaveled

story first.. reply later.. :) enjoy..

* * *

when the studio owner gave daya the original photo of the edited photo where nikhil was seen doing something cheap , he got the biggest shock of his life seeing. the photograph. . in the original copy of the photograph it was he , himself , dayanand shetty with tarika.. he couldn't stand still and sat with a thud on the stool beside him.. he felt like the ground was moving away. from under his feet.. but in the next time his brain gave a sock to his mind..

b. : hey , one second before you break..

h. : what's it ?

b : tarika was kidnapped yesterday night right ?

h : yes..

b. : where was I yeaterday night ?

h. : say. what ! ! sleeping.. sleeping at home.. oh yes , I remember clearly now.. I finished my dinner and went to room thinking to. sleep after finishing file work.. then I. drank. that milk and my. vision got blured immediately after drinking the milk.. I couldn't stay awak.. wait wait is there something I'm missing ?

he looked at the photograph and asked the s. o..

daya : keya tumhe pura yakin hai , ye. ekdam original photograph hai.. ya ise bhi edit karke hi. tumhe dia geya..

s . o.. : ye. original toh hai.. likin main phir se check karke batata hu , ye asli hai ya ye bhi edited..

daya : please jaldi..

after cheaking ,

s. o. : sir ye ekdam original hai.. ismai koi edit nahi kia geya..

daya thinking : agar ye ekdam original hai toh iska matlab saf hai.. gadbad kahi aur nahi mere doodh ( milk ) mai hi tha.. dhudhwala.. nahi.. sabse pehele nikhil se bat karna hoga.. usse zyada information milega.. keuki wo bina waja itna bada risk nahi uthayega.. aur ek bat toh saf hai.. ye jo koi bhi hai , wo mere aur abhijeet ke dosti khatam karna chahta hai..

then to s. o. : jab tak main sure na karu. tum sheher ke. bahar bhagneke koshish mat karna.. cid ke nazar mai sablog shak ke andar hota hai. aur agar tum bhagneki koshish karo., toh koshish karneki waja jo bhi ho jail tumhe jana hi parega..

* * *

abhirika side ,

tarika : abhijeet ise thik karna nahi , kharab karna kehete hai.. you are. making it worse.

abhijeet : jaan , bas 4 ghante pehele meri biwi bane.. aur ab se hi. dant rahe ho.. wo bhi ghar janese pehele hospital se hi.. hey bhagwan ab samjha log shadi. ke nam se. bhagta keu hai..

tarika : abhiiiiiiii..

abhijeet. : accha accha.. are yar peheli bar. karrahi hu.. itna mat. danto..

tarika : abhijeet tum koi gun handle nahi karrahe ho.. mere bal handel karrahe ho.. aur agar ekbar gitte lag geyi toh churwane mai bohot dard hoga.. waise hi pehele se chot... but she stopped midway remembering her state and tears formed in her eyes again.. abhijeet got that and looked at. her coming front. he wiped her tears and noded in no.. she noded in yes and became quite.. he went behind her again with the comb and kissed on. the banded deeply and started to comb her hair very softly . she smiled softly with a sad espreassion..

abhijeet almost done her hair in a plait and came and sat infront of her.. when he looked into her eyes they were speaking something.. and as. he was expert in reading her eyes he understood their language . tarika opened her. mouth to say something but abhijeet stopped her by his palm.

tarika : abh...

abhijeet : shhh.. he hold her hand and said - tarika mujhe pata hai ki tum keya soch rahe ho aur keya kehena chahte ho.. tarika I love. you yar.. aur main tumhe bas peyar karneke liye peyar nahi kia. main zindegi bhar tumhare sath deneke liye , zindegi ki har mushkil ghari mai tumhare sath deneke liye , tumhare dukh apne sar pe leneke liye aur tumhare takat banneke liye maine tumhe peyar ki hai.. aur ab toh a sirf doctor ko aur humari teeam ko. humare shadi ke baremai pata hai.. likin ekbar tum ye hospital se niklo.. puri duniya ko janakar puri ritirewaz ke sath tumhe phir se apnaunga tarika.. "

he. pressed her hand and said " wada karta hu tumse.. " and kissed her hand.. a teardrop escaped her eye and he wiped that and continued " ye akhri ansu hona chahiye.. "

but his goodness was too much for her to control herself . so she burst into tears and covered her face with palms.. abhijeet hugged her immediately and she started to wet his shirt.. he didn't know when tears started to flow from his eyes also..

tarika : main sach mai bohot dar geyi thi abhijeet.. bohot akela mehesus karrahi thi khudko.. likin tum.. tum meri zindegi mai ashirwad banke aye ho abhijeet.. meri. bhagwan banke.. main sita jaise pavitra toh nahi rahi . likin tum mere zindegi mai meri ram banke ayi ho..

abhijeet brought her face up , cupped her face.. and looked in her eyes " mere liye tum sita jaise hi pavitra ho.. meri sita ho tum.. aur mujhe pata hai jo hume dikh raha hai wo sach nahi.. jaise sita ke sath hua tha tumhare sath bhi wahi hua.. ram ke sita uswakt bhi pavitra thaey aur aj bhI is duniyaka ram ki sita pavitra hi hai.. aur main ye sabet karke hi rahunga.. wada.. auurrr.. ram ke hanuman bhi hai.. wo bhi ram ko har koshish karke madad karega..

tarika was looking at him with all love in eyes.. she smiled lightly and was trying to belive her luck.. abhijeet hugged her again and to lighten the environment

abhijeet : ab pata nahi ram ke hanuman kaha rehe geye.. kab se phone karraha hu utha hi nahi raha hai.. phir try karta hu..

he called daya and this time he received the call .

abhijeet : put the call on l.. s. " are ram ke hanuman , kaha ho tum han.. kab se try karraha hu.. phone keu nahi utha rahe thaey ?

daya : smiled light and said " ram ji ka hanuman apni prabhu ke sita ko pavitra sabit karneke har koshish karrahe hai isliye. phone nahi utharahe thaey.. chinta mat kijhiye prabhu , 24 ghante ase pehele asli gunehgar sita ji ki pair ( leg ) ke niche hoga.. "

saying this he cut the phone.

abhijeet : are daya. sun .. hello..

looking at tarika " kamal hai.. kat dia.. asli gunehgar ? likin nikhil toh jail mai hai . per keya sach mai nikhil aisa .. . aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi wo investigation shuru kar dia.. " just then he received a massage.. " daya ka msg.. " he opened the msg and there was written..

" boss tum befikar raho. I think nikhil aisa nahi kia. . sabut ikhatta karraha hu. . 24 ghante honese pehele dhund lunga main asli gunehgar ko . aur tum tarika ke. pass raho.. "

abhijeet texted him back " zarurat pare toh zarur bula lena.. "

* * *

daya ' s side ,

daya pov : ab mujhe sabse pehele mere ghar jana hoga.. agar mere shak sahi hai. toh koi sabut zarur milega.. aur agar wo logoko pata laggeya ki maine chanbin shuru kar dia toh wo. log sabut mitane zarur ayega.. isliye pehele jake sabut dhundte hai mere ghar. pe..

he went to his house and started to find clue.. he directly went to his bedroom and started to look everywhere . but didn't find anything.. but when he was coming back disappointed his eyes caught something shiny.. he went towards it and wore a glove. he lifted that shiny thing and saw that it was a gents gold hand braclet. he kept it inside a evidence packet . he searched his whole house once again but didn't find anything else.. and he went to beauro where nikhil was in their captivity .

* * *

abhirika side ,

doctor came to her room and said she will get discharged now and called abhijeet to fulfill some formalities . abhijeet asked tarika to change into her cloaths and he went with the doctor. .

dr came to his cabin with abhijeet

dr : showing him the seat " please sit . "

abhijeet sat down and the doctor continued .

dr : sir , humare is hospital mai ajke pehele bohot rape case aye hai.. wo sare case mai larkiyo ko tukraya geya hai. bohot sare ladkiya dulhan ke kapro mai aye aur dulhan ki kapro mai chita chali geyi.. ( let out a heavy sight ) likin aj ,. peheli bar humare is hospital mai ek larkI dulhan bani. . wo bhi. .. " he gave a pride smile and continued " we Indians are proud to have a citizen like you.. " sir , aur ek bat . she badly needs your mental support now.. and if she wants to have that baby , let her.. don't get her abortioned. . "

.

abhijeet gave a smile and said " I'll take care doctor. "

they discussed about her health and gave her prescription . he took tarika to his home. tarika was going inside home but abhijeet hold her wariest ..

abhijeet : are roko..

tarika : keya hua..

abhijeet : tum yaha 10 minute roko main ata hu.. .

tarika : 10 minute.. itna keu ?

abhijeet : are roko toh sahi yar .

after 10 minutes he came back with something square shaped made by cement and the cement above was still wet .. and at below of that the date was written very small..

tarika : surprised . ye keya hai abhijeet.

abhijeet came removing his keds and socks , and stood beside her.. and said " main humesha chahta tha., jis din tum mere life mai peheli bar meri meri wife bankar kadam rakhoge , us pehela kadam ko humesha ke liye zinda rakhe. keuki wo pehela kadam tum mere zindegi mai meri wife banke rakhoge mere sath aur hum humare ghar mai pati patni ki tarha peheli bar rakhenge , wo pehela kadam humare life ki neyi shuruwat ki taraf peheli kadam hogi.. .. isliye is ghar mai hum huamara pehela kadam is cement par rakhenge. . taki hum jab chahe ek pati - patni ki tarha humare life ki shuruwat ke pehela kadam ko chuke mehesus kar sake. . so ready ? " he said holdin her hand.. tarika looked at him still couldn't believe wahtever was happening was true .

abhijeet : tarika ? he shaked her to bring her back to this world .

tarika : huh..

abhijeet : cement sukh jayega.. jaldi..

tarika : am I dreaming abhijeet ?

abhijeet smiled little and said " pinch yourself.. "

tarika. piched herself and she felt pain.. she looked at abhijeet with wide eyes and flung heraelf around him.. tears were flowing from her eyes and she was crying her heart out. . abhi hugged her back and tried to calm her.. after she calmed down he separated her and cupped her face . and said " bas . bohot ro liya. ab pehela kadam haste hue rakhna parega na . hmm ? chalo ab tumhara wo.. wo smile jo hai na. killer smile.. wo de do na. jaan. please. chalo chalo . " and that made her smile big..

abhijeet : ye hui na bat.. ab chale ?

tarika noded her head smiling big she hold his arm with both her hand and removed her shoes. . they kept thei first step together on the wet cement and their first step together towarda a new phrase of life got sealed there permanently . .

evening time ,

daya side ,

he came to beauro and went where the criminals are kept.. he opened the lock and. went inside.. nikhil was sitting hugging his legs and kept her head on his knees .. hearing some sound he looked up and saw his daya sir standing there . he stood up and kept his head hung.. daya came to him and kept a hand on his shoulder and started " abhijeet mujhe ram ka hanuman bola.. likin hanuman keheneka layek toh tum ho nikhil. . aj mujhe phir se tum garv mehesus karwara rrahe ho ki maine tumhe train ki hai. . I'm proud to be your trainer. aur tum kehete ho tum mere vakt ( devotee ) ho.. aj tumne sabeet kar dia ki tum wake mai mere asli vakt ho . tumhe pata tha na ki mujhe photo par yakin nahi hoga aur main sach jankar hi rahunga . " he said and smiled after seeing silent nikhil with hung head..

e asked nikhil still hand on his shoulder " chalo , ab jald se batao .. keya keya jante ho.. "

nikhil looked at daya with teary eyes and started " sir , kal rat maine der tak ruka tha beauro.. kareeb 2 baje tak.. parso ke case ka report tayiar karna tha.. jab ghar lout raha tha toh ...

* * *

 **flashback .. .**

nikhil was going towards home on his bike.. suddenly he felt low pressure very hardly..

nikhil : ufffff.. ye nature ko abhi call karna tha . aur thore der bad bulate. . ab ghar jane tak intezar bhi nahi kar sakte.. itna zor se laga hai . "

he parked his bike and finished his work and was going back when he saw two man coming out from the unused old house laughing loudly. . as he is a cid officer he found it unusual about the presence of people in an unused house. . so he hided behind a bush and started listening to them..

1st man : hahahahaha maza a geya.. senior inspector daya. geya uska izzat. . daya tu geya. . hahahahahahh

2nd man : hahaha han boss.. bechara daya aur wo bechari dr tarika dono ke dono behosh hai. . kisiko bhi nahi pata ki humne aise tasveer kichwayi hai jo hua hi nahi. . aur pure cid team ko ye lagega daya uska jigri dost abhijeet ki girlfriend ki balatkarrrr ki hai jab isne kuch kia hi nahi. . aur donoke jane jigri dosti mitti mai mil jayega .. ahahahahaha ..

boss : han.. aur mera badla pura ho jayega.. ab suno.. hum aj yehi nazar rakhenge .. sabse pehele tum yaha dr tarika par nazar rakho ki wo hosh mai ati hai ya nahi. . tabtak main jake daya ko uska ghar chorke ata hu.. use pata bhi nahi chalega ki humne uska anjane mai uska kaise tasveere khichwayi hai. . hahahahahah.. aur han subha tum " shilpa studio " jake ye sare photos ke print out karke cid team ke pass pohoucha dena.. aur jab tak cid team akar dr tarika ko leke na jaye mohini ko bolo wo yaha roke . aur jab cid wale ise lekar hospital jaye tab photos pohoucha dena wologoke hat pe. aur tabbhi mera badla pura hoga khatam ho jayega abhijeet aur daya ke dosti .. hahahaha.. ab lag jate hai kam pe .. "

hearing all this nikhil became speechless and sat with a thud . but suddenly his brain worked and he remembered that he at least had to move his bike before they can suspect about anyone else ' s presence except them.. so without starting his bike he ran with his bike and stopped far from there.. he could see the inside of the house from there and his eyes fall on the worst scene of the world. . tarika lying in that state.. he jearked closed his eyes and tears started to flow continuously from his eyes and he cliched his friest. .

" itna ghatiya harkat. . mare jaoge tumlog.. maine tumlogoka plan toh kharab nahI kar paye likin tumlogoka maksat pura honese zarur rokunga.. main abhijeet aur daya sir ka dosti aise bigarne nahI dunga.. kuch toh karunga.. han mujhe pata hai ki mujhe ab keya karna hai . aur mujhe pata hai mera daya sir mere baremai yesab yakin nahi karega.. wo sach tak zarur. pohuchega. . aur agar nahi bhi pohouche toh koi bat nahi.. main bad mai sab bataunga jo maine suna . is admi ko aise hi pakarwana parega .. keuki agar maiain usse larke tasveer chinneki koshish karu toh main nakamiab bhi hosakta hu.. phir mujhe bandi karke yelog ye photos team ke pass phoucha dega.. isliye risk lenese behetar hoga main yehi rasta apnau. . daya sir ke liye jaan bhi dunga.. unke liye sabke nazro mai girna mere liye maine nahi lagta. . tasveer toh sabko milega .. likin asliwala nahI.. "

 **Flashback ends..**

after listening this daya hugged nikhil and said " ajtak sirf abhijeet mera bhai tha.. ( separating from him and hold by shoulder ) likin aj se do ( 2 ) bhai hoga mera . saccha dost , saccha bhai ..

nikhil smiled and looked down but his eyes felt on daya ' s pant pocket as something shiny tickled his eyes .. he pointed to that and said " sir ye.. "

daya pulled out the evidence pack from his pocket and showed it to nikhil . nikhil continued " sir ye braclet toh us admi ka hat pe tha jo us dusri admi ko boss bolke bula raha tha .. "

daya raised his one eyebrow and said " accha ? hmm ab ek ka pata lagnewale hai . " saying this he wore his gloves and pulled out the braclet and started to look for the jwellery shop name and found it sealed in a corner .. he looked at nikhil kept his one hand on his shoulder and said " nikhil , bas aur kuch samai .. main use yu pakar lunga.. aur tumhe bhi yahase nikal lunga.. ab chalta hu. . "

he went from there to the jwellery shop and found 4 people who bought the same desgined braclet.. he took everybody ' s adress and went to their homes .. he asked three of them about the braclet and everybody had their own braclet with them.. now left the 4 rth and last one. . he went to his house and knocked at the door .. the man opened the door.. after he opened the door daya saw deep fear on his face . he smirked and directly showed the man the braclet

daya : ye apkai hai na ..

man : wiping sweat from forehead " n..nahi toh. "

daya : ohh accha apko ye itna paseena ( sweat ) keu arahe hai .

man : woo.. g..garmi hai na isliye. .

daya going inside " accha.. likin ab toh thandi ka mousam ( season ) chal raha hai .. aur apke ghar. pe bhi kafi thandi hai..

the man tried to escape through the open door but daya grabbed his by neck and dragged him with

" are are kaha jarahe hai bhaisahab.. rukiye zara. . paseena to pochwakar jaiye .. "

" sahab maine kuch nahi kia.. " he said with hand together .

daya slpped him and said " chup. . ab bol kaha reheta hai teri boss ? "

man pleading " sahab mujhe nahi malum. . "

" batata hai ya .. . . he raised his hand .

" sahab. . mujhe sach nahi pata ki boss kaha reheta hai.. likin ye pata hai ki wo ab kaha hai .. jab unka maksat puri nahi hota toh wo khudko shant karneke liye bar chala jata hai aur... aur larkiyo ke sath ... "

daya hold his collar and brought him close with jeark " ab admi ghatiya hai toh kam bhi ghatiya hi hoga . chal. mujhe le chal waha. . abhiii .. "

man scared " han han sahab chaliye.. "

* * *

abhirika side ,

abhijeet sitting beside tarika and she is sleeping beside him . .

abhijeet kissed on her forehead and caressed her hairs.. thinking " keya keya gujra tumpar tarika . aur main kuch nahi kar paya. . he removed a teardrop which was rolling down his cheek .. I'm sorry jaan .. ( he let out a sight ) jake mesicine le ata hu .

he went to bring medicine from the nearby medicine store . when he came back and went to their room , his heart sank. .

* * *

daya side ,

e went to the bar and found the man with some girls. . he hold him by neck collar and dragged him out from the bar.. after. looking at his face he got surprised..

daya : surprised " tum ! "

he gave the man special treatment and made him tell the truth .. then he got him inside car and went towards beauro ..

* * *

abhirika side.,

tarika in sleep " ahh choro.. dard horaha hai . choro mujhe .. dard horaha hai.. abhijeet .. salukeh sir.. ahh.. nahiii.. choro . . ahh.. " she was crying in sleep ..

abhijeet dropped the packet and went to her running .. he started. patting her cheek softly " tarika . tarika dekho abhijeet.. main.. main hu yaha .. tarika relax . kuch nahi hua. dekho ankhe kholo maiain hu abhijeet " his eyes and cheek also covered with tear.. tarika opened her eyes with jeark and hugged abhijeet tightly immediately. . crying badly.. abhijeet hugged her back with tears and both calming themselves in each other ' s arms..

after 30 mininutes abhijeet received a call from daya and daya told him to come to beauro with tarika.. he agreed and went to beauro with tarika..

they entered beauro and found everybody sorrunding a sitting man. . they went towards them and became surprised seeing the man ..

abhijeet : ye . daya ye yahape keya karraha hai.. aur tumne hume keu bulaya aur ye wohi mangu hai na jiska drug dealing ke liye 1 sal jail hua ..

daya : han aur tarika ki kidnapping bhi isine kia tha .

abhijeet : shocked " keya ? toh phir nikhil ?. "

daya : usne kuch nahi kia . asli gunehgar ye hai..

abhijeet with anger towards him " daya keya bol raha hai ?. han bol. . " he shouted .. and tarika hold him to calm him down. .

mangu shouted back " badla .. badla lena tha mujhe tum dono se. . tum aur daya ke waja se main. pakra geya . aur isliye mere ek louta bhai nafrat karne laga mujhe . meri biwi dur chali geyi mujse aur meri ek hi beti wo bhi nafrat karne lagi mujhe. . pura priwar chin geya mujse.. tum donoke waja se .. isliye tum donoke sath bhi wahi karna chahta tha main. . aur dr tarika koi aur nahi walki khud tumhare bacche se pregnant hua hai abhijeet..

everyone got high voltage shock..

abhijeet tarika : keyaa ?

mangu : han. ye bhi mera hi plan tha . mujhe tum logo par wahi guzaewana tha jo mere upar guzra . . dr tarika ko pehele tumhare bacche ka hi ma banwanna chahta tha.. bohot bhari bhang khilaya , jismai aisa bhi chemical tha jo opposite gender ko attract karta hai . phir use kidnapping karke daya ko phasakar daya ko sabke nazro mai girakar usse pura. pariwar chin leta.. aur abhijeet tarika se shadi toh kar leta .. ya nahi bhi.. likin apne khudka bacche ko najayez ka nam dena parta.. hahahahahahahahahahahaha . par pata nahi ahem mouke par kaha se ye nikhil a geya aur itne mehenat karke tarika aur daya ki. photo par daya ki jaga khudka photo baithakar apna daya sir ko bacha liya .

abhijeet lost his patience and shouted " chup. . sabkuch pehele se batao eeekdam shuruat se ... aur sab kuch batao.. apni plan ka a - z sab batao. . abhii..

mangu : ye plan main ek mahina se bana raha tha . .

* * *

 _ **flashback.. .**_

 _ **1 month before ,**_

 _ **it's Sunday evening . after a funny and memorable day with daya , now abhijeet is spending some beautiful moment with her.. they are spending some alone time in open spaces.. they spent some time in a park and now they are in a beach walking hand in hand on wet sand.. looks like the environment turned romantic for their sake. and there was hardly any person in the beach.. onlysome stalls of panipuri and nariyel and others.. cool wind was blowing very softly to bring them more close.. she was now resting her head on his shoulder and holding it with both her hands. unwear of that someone is keeping a negetive eye on them and unwear of the upcoming bad days..**_

 _ **" abhi., mujhe panipuri khana hai.. " she said eyes closed demanding like kid .**_

 _ **abhijeet : ok . chalo..**_

 _ **when they were going to the panipuri stall the one who. was keeping an. eye on them signaled something to. the panipuri seller and in return the panipuri seller assured him by eyes..**_

 _ **they went to the panipuri stall .**_

 _ **abhijeet : bhaiya mujhe spicy dena.**_

 _ **tarika : aur mujhe non - spicy..**_

 _ **abhijeet. : raising one eyebrow going close to her ear said in a very low flirty tone " keya jaan. tum ho itni spicy aur non - spicy khate ho.. "**_

 _ **tarika : pushing him " keya abhi.. chup raho.. " she said blushing red..**_

 _ **they started eating but after sometime they were feeling very light like feathers.. they were enjoying and ate more and more till their tummy burst . they paid their bill and came from their laughing uncontrollably .**_

 _ **in car.,**_

 _ **both were laughing like mad ..**_

 _ **abhijeet : laughing . hahaha tarika.. keya hua hai hume.. hahaha hum... haha h..hum aise hans keu rahe hai ? hahaha.**_

 _ **tarika : hahahahaha pata nahi.. haha oh. god.. keya horahe hai.. haha.. abhi. tum kaha jarahe ho.. hahah**_

 _ **abhijeet : hahaha keu.? tu...tumhare ghar. . tumhe drop jo karna hai.. hahahahaa. bhummm.. hahaha**_

 _ **tarika : nahiiiii. she said in a angry voice and started to laugh again like mad..**_

 _ **abhijeet : nahi ? phir kaha jana hai ? hahahahaha..**_

 _ **tarika ; upar.. meri sans sasur ke pas..**_

 _ **this time both stopped laughing abhijeet became angry and tarika guilty .**_

 _ **tarika : I'm . I'm sorry abhijeet..**_

 _ **abhijeet : he looked at her with a angry gaze and started again " uhmmm uhmmm hhahahahahahahahahahahaha. tarika. agar phir kabhi aisa kaha na.. toh katel kar dunga tumhra. samjhe..**_

 _ **tarika : fuuiu hahahahaha koshish karke toh dekho. hahahahahhahahahhh..**_

 _ **and laughing like mad on the whole way they reached abhijeet ' s home..**_

 _ **masked man : boss.. ye log abhijeet ke. ghar aye hai. . dr tarika ke ghar ke samne jo hai use rehene ka aur koi zarurat nahi. ap jasmin ko bhej dena do ghante bad.. kam ho jayega.**_

 _ **boss : ok.. tum raho waha pe.. wo. chali jayegi.. phir tum donoko pata hai ki keya karna hai.**_

 _ **man : ok boss .**_

 _ **inside home ,**_

 _ **both were laughing madly... they were in abhijeet ' s bed room and both were sitting on bed but were acting like total mad..**_

 _ **abhijeet. : hahahahaha pata nahi itna masti keu lag raha hai.. shayed ... hahahahahaha shayed us... us panipuri mai kuch..**_

 _ **tarika : bhanggg. hahahahaha.. wo galti se. bhang wali. panipuri hume de di.. hahahahaha.. likin.. . hahah likin iska asar dekhke lagta hai bohot heavy bhang hai.. hahaha**_

 _ **abhijeet : keya bat hai tarika ji , ap toh... hahaha bhang bhi apki dimag se medical knowledge nikal nahi paya.. bohot intelligent hai ap..**_

 _ **tarika : wo toh main hu.. hahahhaa..**_

 _ **abhijeet was looking at laughing tarika without a single blink and came closer to her and hold her by chin and she was now smiling and her laughing became slow and he said in a seductive voice**_

 _ **abhijeet : ap muskurate hue bohot khub surat lagte hai tarika ji.**_

 _ **her laughter stopped and now she was lookinh at him silently . he looked dowm at her soft and rosy lips and kissed them. pationately.. she closed her eyes and responsed. back. . he broke the kiss looked deep in her eyes.. both already stopped laughing now and calmed down.. he hold her by waist and started kissing her neck harshly and made her lay down.. he was top on her now and kissed her shoulder pulling her tops sleeve down . he pulled the earring from her ear with his mouth and kissed her ear and came down feeling every inch of her neck and shoulder and he went to the opppsite side and pulled her another sleeve down and came down feeling every inch removing her another earring . happy or nervous tears were rolling down from her eyes.. he kissed on her tears and then on her eyes.. it looked like she was not in mood to stop him.. he was kissing her everywhere possible and she was just silently looking at him with love and approval in her eyes. he covered themselves with cover and kept kissing her . after some moment he entered in and tears came in her eyes . he kissed her tears. he wanted to relax and the effect of bhang was still working he said again laughing .**_

 _ **abhijeet : NaCl .**_

 _ **tarika : laughed at the effect of bhang " haha mujhe toh laga tha science sirf mujhe pata hai..**_

 _ **.. and they slept tugging with each other..**_

 _ **( that was enough for me . if you want more then imagine it yourself as much you want.. )**_

 _ **the clock was showing 3 am in the night.. a man and a woman entered inside his house.. both went to his room and made them wear their dresses . and after that the man brought tarika to the guest room and made he lay on the bed and. came back in. the main hall.. both finished their work and came out from his home..**_

 _ **man on phone : boss.. plan successful . ap jo chahte thaey wo hi hua.. aur humne jake pehele thora nind ki dawayi inject kar dia. . phir sab pehele jaisa kar dia.. donoko pata bhi nahi chalega kuch hua bhi tha. haha.. ab hum ja sakte hai..**_

 _ **boss : wah.. shabash.. ok. ab ajao. then hung up the phone and laughed evilly and said " ab age age dekho.. hota hai keya.. hahahaha.. but he didn't know that ganesh had already blessed them both and already sent somebody to ruin his plan..**_

 _ **next morning ,**_

 _ **tarika woke up with a bad headache and his head was. paining like hell.. she hold her head tight .**_

 _ **tarika : ahhh.. meri sar.. phat raha hai.. aur ye.. ye toh abhijeet ke ghar hai. . guest room.. likin main yaha.. ahh.. kal sham ko hum beach pe thaey.. panipuri khaya. ahhh uske bad.. k..kuch yad nahi araha hai.. shayed panipuri mai kuch. usne shayed galti se bhang panipuri de di.. uffff .. she pressed her head.. she got up , went to abhijeet ' s room and found him sleeping. she looked at the watch it was showing 6. am..**_

 _ **tarika : accha hua jaldi jag geyi.. she made a lemonade drank that and made. some for abhi.. and ate a painkiller. she took a bath.. but she was confused as she was. feeling pain in her body parts..**_

 _ **pov : kal bohot nachna khudna kia keya nesha mai. ab aise dard ho raha hai.. shayed kia hoga.. ufff kuch bhi yad nahi araha hai.. pata nahi raste mai kitne. logoko pareshan kia . aur accha hua ki main guest room mai thi.. abhi ki. room mai nahi. . likin mujhe body mai aise change keu feel horaha hai.. kahi. nahi nahi main toh guest room mai thi. . toh. . . ... her thoughts were disturbed by abhi ' s scream. " lo.. janab bhi uth geye.. " she. went to his room with lemonde and painkiller.**_

 _ **abhi : ahhh.. mere sar..**_

 _ **tarika : went to him and hold him " relax abhi.. just hangout.. nothing else. "**_

 _ **abhi : trying to open his eyes. . " tarika. tum yaha.. "**_

 _ **tarika : han.. wo kal panipuri wale shayed galti se bhang pani puri de di..**_

 _ **abhijeet : ufff.. . aisa galti koi karta hai bhala. ahh. tarika sar phat raha hai.. .**_

 _ **tarika : han han ye lo dawai.. aur. ye nemu pani bhi pi lena... aur jake fresh ho jao.. hume beauro ke liye bhi nikalna hai..**_

 ** _flashback over.. ..._**

* * *

abhijeet and tarika looked at each other and their eyes became moist .

daya : age batao . ... he said in a loud voice .

mangu : kal rat jab dr tarika lab se nikala tab mere do admi uski picha kia. . main mere ek admi ke sath pehele se hi daya ka ghar ke samne chupa tha.. keuki jo daya ko roz dudh ( milk ) deta hai humne use pehele se 100000 paise dia aur daya ke dudh mai behoshi ka dawa mila dia. . . aur hume ye bhi pata hai ki daya dodh rat ko sone se. pehele pita hai .. isliye hum pehele se hi waha uska intezar karraha tha.. toh kal rat jab .. ...

* * *

 _ **flashback ..**_

 ** _yesterday night ..._**

 ** _two men were waiting for daya near his home..._**

 ** _man : boss , ye daya ke bacche abtak aya keu nahI ?_**

 _ **mangu : araha hai.. wo dekh. .**_

 _ **daya entered inside his home and after sometime they peeped inside and found daya sleeping and his milk glass empty on the side table . both smiled evilly and went inside. . they carried daya to their car and brought him to the. old building . there his other men were waiting with unconscious tarika .**_

 _ **mangu : tum log ja sakte ho..**_

 _ **both men went from there ..**_

 ** _man : boss shuru kare photo shoot ? he asked with a evil grin. ._**

 ** _mangu : are roko bhai . pehele ye dr memsahab ki look toh aise bana le ki inka balatkar hua hai . hahahaha aur thorasa maze bhI lete hai . keu . . tujhe bhI lena hai . han han . .._**

 ** _he said smirking at his man ._**

 ** _man : chaliye boss. . lag jate hai kam pe. ._**

 ** _then they tore her dress here and there and scratched here and there with nail , gave bite marks on neck and shoulder and she was flinching in pain in unconsciousness . . they set them in different position making sure that it's not shown that daya was senseless too ._**

 ** _after finisging work mangu laughed evilly ._**

 ** _mangu : hahahahah tum donoke wajase mere bhai , biwi aur baccho mujse nafrat kia na . ab tum donoka wahi hal hoga . tumhara bhai tumhe nafrat kaarega . aur abhijeet agar dr tarika ko apnaya bhi toh indonoke bich duriya toh zarur rahega . hahahahahaha ._**

 ** _flashback ends. ._**

* * *

daya : agar tumhara maksat ye tha toh tumhe ye sure hona zaruri tha ki tarika pregnant hai.. toh phir tum ye kaise sure hua ki tarika pregnant hai ?

mangu : urin test karke .

abhijeet : keya ? likin kaise .

mangu : dr tarika ke ghar ka noukrani ko paise dekar. . specially uski ghar ke kamad per laganeke liye humne ek urin tester banaya . jo asani se nazar nahI ata.. phir uski noulrani wo lagakar sahi wakt par hatakar hume de di..

tarika became shocked that her trusted maid broke her trust for money .

abhijeet started to shake in anger after listening what mangu did with tarika... he came to him and made him stand by jeark holding his collar ..

abhijeet : teri himmat kaise hui tarika ko chot pohouchaneka.. han.?

he started to beat mangu the whole team couldn't stop him including tarika. . lastly tarika told something which forced him to stop beating .

tarika : abhijeet roko.. humare bacche ki khateer.

abhijeet stopped at this and went far from him..

daya : tum apne maksat toh puri nahi kar payi. .humare imandar oofficer nikhil , akhri mouke par tulogoka bate sun li . aur usne khudka parwa na karke photo mai khudka photo baitha dia. . aur packet exchange kar dia . wo dekho a geye nikhil.. every officer looked at nikhil with proud. seeing him mangu ' s man stood up and said " tu . tu wahi hai na jisne photo studio ke samne mujse takraya tha.

nikhil coming forward : sahi pehechana. . aur agar takrata nahi toh photos exchange kaise karta.

then sachin and freddy took mangu to jail .

abhijeet looked at nikhil who was standing with hopeful eyes. . abhijeet came to him and put his both hands together ..

abhijeet : mujse galti hogeyi nikhil . tum itna mahan kam kia aur main tumhe..

nikhil hold his hands and said " sir ye ap keya karrahe hai. .ap toh wahi yakin karege jo ap dekha . aur apka koi galti nahi tha.. aur mujhe pata tha. .ki aplog ye yakin nahi karege aur chanbin zarur karege..

abhijeet smiled and patted on his shoulder .. and said " aj tak sirf daya mera best frien , mere bhai tha.. likin aj se tum bhi. . you worth it. . " and both shared a friendly hug .

after they parted everybody looked at tarika who smiled big at abhijeet with thick layer of tears in eyes and some rolling down her cheeks . he went to her and she managed to speak

tarika : ab..abhijeet y..ye ( holding her stomach ). ye hu . . humara .. humara

abhijeet : holding her cheek and tears flowing from his own eyes too " han tarika. ye humara baccha hai . tumhare godh mai humara baccha pal raha hai..

tarika crying continuously and hugged him crying not caring about sorrounding . everybody had tears in their eyes . after 2 minutes abhijeet shouted still in hug " ajao bhaI , sab ajao.. ek family hug ho jaye. . "

at this daya came before all and everybody joined including acp and salukeh..

after 7 days abhijeet and tarika got married in a very grant way with all ruitals .

after 9 month .

tarika : abhijeeett ... then relaxed as she remembered if she shouts the baby will get afraid.. just shut upp and stop cracking this idiotic jokes..

abhijeet : in the most innocent voice " jaaaan I'm just trying to relax you. .

tarika : senior inspector abhijeet you are not relaxig me ,. you are making me more hyper . just stop or else the baby will be panicked if I'm not relaxed .

nurse : sir please ap bahar jayiye .

tarika : no he can stay. .

nurse : per mam..

tarika : nurse quick . enough for me.. ouuchh.. I'm a doctor that doesn't mean I don't feel pain . ahh abhi.. she hold his hand tight. .

nurse : sorry.. ok mam. . keep pushing..

tarika : I'm tryinggg.. ahhh ..

abhijeet : bas bas thora aur. . accha accha dekho. nam socha hai ?.

tarika : smiled throgh pain " larka hua toh abhinav aur larki hui toh... looked in his eyes and continued " tasha . "

abhijeet felt his heart becoming heavy and in the next moment it beecame light thinking the depth of her words .. he kissed on her forehead with teary eyes . at the next moment they heard a loud cry of the newcomer. . and the excited ears outside became sharp and happy. .

nurse : congratulations it's a girl .

both looked at each other with teary eyes . the nurse handed the baby in their hands.. they felt like the whole world was in their hands.. abhijeet looked at her and then at their world with moist eyes .. he kissed on both of their forehead .

after ssometime whole team arrived and daya came running liike a kid and sat beside tarika and started looking at the baby ..

acp : sabse pehele main ..

salukeh : nahi main. .

acp : nahi main. .

oldiie duo started to fight who will take the baby first..

abhijeet : are siir sir agar aplog aise jhagariye mat . ap ap dono eksath lijhiye. problem solve..

acp : han. . ye sahi kaha mere bete ne..

while playing with their grgranddaughter salukeh asked " keya nam rakhoge iski ? "

abhijeet tarika together : tasha .

everyone looked at them. . acp smiled with tears and said looking at the baby " tasha " and kissed her forehead. . the baby smiled widly without any tooth .

 **THE END..**

* * *

 **longestttt chapter I thihink. .**

 **hope I reached all of your ecpectetions .**

 **36 ? really I mean wow for the first time yar. feeling really happy . itna warmly review kia ap sab ne thank you bolkar parai nahi karungi . I love you all guys.**

 **nahil : dakh dost.. ami ei first time bold scene likhlam . shobai bole bold abhirika chai , bold abhirika chai. yarrr bolish na , lakhar shomoi amar gal kan die dhua ber hocchilo.. r likhbo na .**

 **guddi abhirika fan : hmmm you guessed it right.. ;)**

 **jute chappal isliye marege coz maine aisa twist dikhaya. . hehe :p hope now everything is clear.. and pls tell how is this chp..**

 **cid fan : you guessed it right dear. . :) is this chp ok ?.**

 **salmazhv : now are you recovered from the shock ? and sorry for giving that shock.. hehe :p**

 **km - fan : diiii this is the most lovely review . love you . :)**

 **guest : mil geye apke suuhag rat.. see if that's not enough for you imagine something in your own way.. that was more than enough for me..**

 **kavinsanjana : hope I reached your expectetions .**

 **hina : liked this one ? :)**

 **abhirika mylove : hogeyi sarI confusion dur ..**

 **lightmoondelight : really ?. I'm happy to know.. :)**

 **tropicallight : hmmm looks like you were right.. daya aisa kuch nahi kia.. hope I reached your expectetions . :)**

 **guest : are are bohot zor se shock laga keya ?. bolti bandh hi hogeyi thi.. . dawa milgeya naa . so now are you ok ? :)**

 **aditI : hope ab apke jawab milgeya . hmm meri abhi toh hai hi aise . damnnn man now a days his new looks are killing me yarrrrr .**

 **anam : dear koi hessitation hoeka mouka hi nahi chora daya ne .**

 **bidya : your brain runs fast dear.. :)**

 **A. S. Anjaana : bagali matha. . tai same idea ashe . hehe.. :p**

 **arooj : hmm. . nahi kia daya ne . hpppy? :)**

 **kamikaze black : oi j a. s. anjaana k bolllam. . bangali matha.. so akoi idea. . hehe :p :)**

 **luv duo and purvi : hmm shock laga isliye review kia.. warna meri stories sabse boring.. I knnow i can't write well . :(**

 **abhinav : hehe liked the name so used it..**

 **A. S. Angel : hmmmm right.. your confusion is clear now ?**

 **swinka : hmm right. . I was feeling very upset while writting.. :( did you like the whole chp ?.**

 **charming sweety : so dekha kisne kia ? :) did you like it ?.**

 **PurpleAngel1 : :)**

 **disha : oh sorry that I annoyed you.. :( is this chp ok now ?**

 **aftab : are you relaxed now ?**

 **ABHIRIKA JAI : you liked this one? :)**

 **mistic morning : ehehehheheh :p :p I didn't turn it into a light fluff one ? liked it ?. pls if there is any major mistake explain it. . :)**

 **bossnbear : hehehe the second. most lovely review.. hmm abhi hai hi aisa.. owww . 3 and if I don't put the status complete the story ddoesn't get published in cid story page.. I faced this in my first story.. so I put the status complete in every story..**

 **priya : here is the next.. :)**

* * *

 **stay happy and bleased..**

 **and please tell should I continue rab ne bana di jodi ?.**


End file.
